


Адские каникулы Мстителей

by Override_fiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Hell, Humor, Religious Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: А что, если после щелчка Таноса Мстители всем составом провалились в преисподнюю? Думаете, надо пожалеть эти несчастные души? Как бы не так! Эти души весь ад на уши поставят, куда до них каким-то жалким демонам.Девять кругов — собери их все!Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10165419
Kudos: 5





	Адские каникулы Мстителей

**Author's Note:**

> Это получилось случайно. Экспромтом. Само. Обсуждали с бетой демонические проблемы — копытом об тумбочку, порченные девственницы и прочие печали. Кто о чем, а вшивый… в смысле, а автор — о Мстителях. Где демоны? В аду! Что за ад? Правильно, девять кругов! Будем честными, Мстители собрали их все (только с Питером пришлось делать допущение) и нет, мне не стыдно)

День у демона не задался с самого начала: ударился краем копыта о тумбочку, девственница оказалась попорченной, а с рогов снова начинала слезать дорогущая полировка. Так мало того, у него еще и суточная смена начнется через какие-то полчаса! И хорошо бы, если бы на одном круге — сиди себе и жарь грешничков, порой поплевывая в котлы и слушая новости по АдъФМ. Но нет же, предстояло собрать отчетность по попавшим пять лет назад в ад полным составом Мстителям! С этими вообще был сплошной геморрой, привычный, как натоптанное копыто, но от того не менее отвратительный.

Эти раскаиваться не собирались.

И фиг бы с тем, что не раскаивались! Мало того, что зависли на разных кругах — так они их еще порой и меняли, причем как вверх, так и вниз! А некоторых, не будем тыкать когтистыми пальцами в Старка, так вообще каждые несколько месяцев кидало между отделами. И вроде он, со скуки в хлам разругавшись с уютно устроившемся на третьем круге гедонистом Стрэнджем, уже прописался на четвертом, среди других расточителей, таскающих камни, но нет! Ему надо было увидеть пробегавшую мимо по делам рыжую демоницу, так что он стремительно перелетел на второй круг сладострастия, где шустро сорганизовал клуб по интересам, травя всем желающим байки о том, как он в свое время перетрахал всех моделей «Максим». И так рассказывал, стервец, сочно и с подробностями, что даже Минос с помощничками забывали о работе по скручиванию грешных душ и развешивали уши, капая слюнями. На звуки старковского «пения» туда приполз и Роудс, снабжая по пути всех желающих подробностями их со Старком похождений в университетском кампусе, так что теперь мелкие бесы только и успевали, что записывать и копировать, чтобы потом продавать сборники их рассказов за бешеные деньги.

Ага, и вот так раз в несколько месяцев какая-то фигня. Бумажная волокита вся на ком? Правильно, на демонах.

А до этого, кстати, Старк чуть не устроил восстание, попав на один круг с Беннером и Тором, которые на пятом круге отбывали в вечной драке наказание за гневливость и гордость соответственно. Беннер, что самое обидное, тем кругом наслаждался в облике Халка, чем до скрежета зубовного бесил надсмотрщиков стригойского болота, а Тор быстро стал суперзвездой. Почему восстание? Потому что Старку с Беннером и Тором, видите ли, не разрешили организовать на том проклятом пятом круге зону культурного досуга с Колизеем, зрителями, элем и «ставками на спорт».

Но хуже всего было, когда Старк, — побери уже господь его душу и избавь ад от работы! — свалился (по пути помахав рукой греющему на шестом круге старые косточки еретику-Бартону, который, похоже, воспринимал раскаленные гробы как первоклассные спа-процедуры) за свои прижизненные попытки самоубиться на второй пояс седьмого круга. Общипывая в Лесу Самоубийц гарпий, он умудрился так иссобачиться с сидящими на соседнем первом поясе Фьюри и Романовой, что первый на горящей жопе взлетел прямо из кипящей лавы в пятый круг гневливых, а шпионка потеряла над собой контроль и тут же провалилась на восьмой круг, куда Старку хода не было. А может и очень специально это сделала, кто этих русских разберет…

И слава всевеликому Сатане, что Старка швыряло только между верхними кругами невоздержанности и буйного скотства! Было достаточно представить, какое светопреставление он бы устроил, если бы оказался на девятом круге с Роджерсом, которого вморозило в лед по самую шею из-за какой-то мутной истории с этим самым Старком… У-у-у, да тут было бы столько отчетов, что даже удар копытом об угол тумбочки прошел бы незамеченным! И озеро Коцит эти скоты наверняка бы расплавили, просто чтобы демонам потом влетело от начальства.

Да и Роджерс тоже хорош. Один из немногих, кто честно сидел на своем выделенном круге в ледяном озере. Ходили слухи, что при попадании туда он только и сказал утомленно: «что, опять?», а потом отчитал стражей-гигантов за обсценную лексику, на которой в аду, вообще-то, разговаривают. И до сих пор отчитывал всех, кто рисковал приближаться к девятому кругу без наушников. Не говоря уж о том, что всех других обитателей девятого круга он своими проповедями уже давно изгнал куда-то в чистилище.

В общем, эти проклятые Мстители раскаиваться не собирались. И, что самое паскудное, работу своим смотрителям не облегчали.

Даже на первом круге устроили шабаш, Лысой Горе на зависть! Попавший туда некрещеный Питер Паркер отказался предаваться скорби, вместо этого гоняясь за Хароном в попытках выпытать дорогу до рощи Персефоны, уж очень ему хотелось посмотреть на «аурумную форму растительной жизни». Харон, кстати, после этого был замечен в адском баре, где так упился кровью младенцев, что всем желающим каялся в том, как уже несколько раз пытался тайком утащить проклятого ребенка обратно в царство живых, но тот упирался, отказываясь уходить без своих друзей. Еще и это его вечное домогательство до мимопроходящих смотрителей других кругов: «А мистер Старк новую теорию обсудить выйдет? А скиньте Халка!»

Тьфу!

И было у честных демонов подозрение, что на самом деле эта компания была ниспослана в ад свыше, чтобы познали исчадия адские страх божий. Что на самом деле по утрам, когда все приличные демоны предаются греху или спят после смены, Старк портит девственниц, Халк с Тором ломают рога минотаврам, Романова и Фьюри с лентяем-Бартоном развивают шпионскую сеть, Роджерс выходит из своего ледяного озера, ловит всех, кто не успеет убежать, и читает им мораль, а Паркер где-то находит деревья и снимает с них котят, вызывая приступы неконтролируемого умиления у случайно это увидевших демонов, которые, между прочим, от этого портятся.

И не было от Мстителей никакого спасения…

Демон вздохнул, последний раз потер отбитое копыто, а потом пошел собираться на работу.

Всю эту шайку ему предстояло опросить на предмет раскаяния. Результаты он и так знал, но отчетность, сами понимаете. Иначе стремительно растущий по карьерной лестнице младший помощник левой руки Сатаны, будущий пятый всадник апокалипсиса по прозвищу «Бюрократия», Филлиус Коулсоннон, откусит голову и, усадив на адски неудобный казенный стул в своем кабинете, не меньше двенадцати часов будет нудно рассказывать о том, как важно вовремя заполнять все бумаги. И ведь наверняка Мстители опять бланки используют для переписки, а кто-нибудь и хулительную карикатуру на полях оставит.

Но все же… Все же можно помечтать о тех временах, когда эти проклятые Мстители искупят свои грехи и будут принудительно вознесены в рай. И тогда уже райская канцелярия утонет в бумагах и отчетах о похождениях мстительских душ. Одна мысль о том, как будут кривиться постные лица этих святош-ангелов, вызвала в груди приятное чувство, как будто там зажигался огонек адского пламени.

И обязательно надо будет после смены заняться рогами! Хозяин недавно открывшегося крафтового барбершопа «Адские Метросексуалы» как раз на днях хвастался, что заставил какую-то смертную душу изобрести аппарат для полировки рогов и копыт.

**Author's Note:**

> Еще раз простите. Но сколько удовольствия в процессе написания!
> 
> Поблагодарить, плюнуть ядом или пожелать автору гореть в аду можно и нужно в комментариях. **Хочу вакханалии в секции отзывов, жгите, дорогие мои читатели!** Приветствуются любые отзывы и впечатления!


End file.
